


The Rest of Eternity

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_goldenage, Language, M/M, Referenced Marriage Law, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Harry wants to renew his vows with Draco.





	The Rest of Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta, xxDustnight88 for her assistance. I don't own the vows used here, but I hope you all enjoy this bit of fluff.

“Our anniversary is coming up,” Harry said carefully, looking at Draco. 

“Yes, it is,” Draco hummed, continuing to flip through the Daily Prophet.

“You know, I was thinking something,” Harry started nervously. “We’ve been married nearly thirty years.”

“I know,” Draco said, finally looking at Harry. “It’s just another year, Harry.”

“I know,” Harry said, “But I was thinking, and I want to renew our vows.”

Draco’s eyes widened in surprise. “Really? You want to renew our vows?”

Harry nodded. “I’ve given it a lot of thought, and I would really like to if it’s okay with you.”

Draco considered Harry’s words. “Why? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Blushing, Harry shook his head. “Not at all,” he murmured. “Well, when we married thirty years ago, it was because of the marriage law the blasted Ministry passed. Of course, we love each other truly, but…”

Draco stood and crossed the living room to sit next to Harry on the sofa. “I hope you don’t think I’ve stayed married with you for all these years because of that stupid law.” Draco arched a brow. “I asked you to marry me then because I knew I wanted you to be mine and no one else’s.” He kissed Harry lightly. “The law might have pushed me to make a move before someone else did, but that’s not why I married you.”

“I love you,” Harry said. “Sorry, Draco, forget I mentioned it.”

“No, don’t be sorry,” Draco replied. “We can renew our vows. I think it would be nice to have a small get-together.”

“Thank you,” Harry said, smiling at his husband. “Could we do it in your mother’s rose garden?”

“At the Manor?” Draco asked, surprised, but he nodded. “Honestly, my mother would love that.”

“Perfect,” Harry said, relieved that Draco had agreed. While he knew it was rather silly, he wanted to renew his vows with Draco. “I love you.” He kissed his husband firmly.

* * *

“Harry, I can’t lie, I’m rather excited the two of you are doing this,” Hermione said, placing her hand on Harry’s shoulder. She had managed to corner him shortly before the ceremony. 

“I’m glad you and Theo could make it,” Harry told her. He was glad that through the years, Hermione, Ron, and he had remained close friends. 

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Hermione told him honestly. “Ron’s just arrived, too.”

Harry nodded, letting out a deep breath. “Harry, you are far too old to be nervous about this,” Hermione teased. “You love Draco, he loves you. That’s all we’re doing here today.”

“I know,” Harry said. “Even after all this time, I still…”

Hermione looked at him knowingly. “You can tell me, Harry.”

He looked unsure of himself. “I still can’t believe he’s with me. When the law was repealed, I was terrified that Draco would ask for a divorce.”

“He loves you,” Hermione assured him. “I can see it in the way the two of you are together. Slytherins don’t often show their feelings like us Gryffindors do, but it’s there.” Hermione kissed Harry’s cheek. “I’m going to go because it’s almost time, but don’t you worry, love.” She hugged Harry tightly. “It’s your day, enjoy it.”

Harry watched as Hermione left. He took a deep breath and knew that it was time. He knew that Draco loved him, but he couldn’t help the nerves. 

Checking his appearance in the mirror, he made his way to the rose garden where Draco, their family, and friends were all waiting. He paused at the end of the makeshift aisle, smiling deeply when he saw Draco waiting for him.

He loved that wizard.

His feet carried him towards Draco rather quickly, and he blushed when he arrived before Draco. He took Draco’s hands, and looked to Kingsley, whom had agreed to look over their vow renewal.

“Draco, thirty years ago, I pledged my love and commitment to you, but it seems like only yesterday. I promised to love you, honor you, comfort and keep you. I pledged to be by your side in sickness and in health, in times of want, and times of plenty, for better or worse, for the rest of our lives. We have had all of those things, and you have been by my side as we created a life together. Today, at the beginning of our thirtieth year bonded, in the presence of our family and friends, I renew my vows to you, pledging my eternal love for you, and eagerly awaiting what life may bring us.” Harry felt his heart race in his chest as he looked at Draco, love in his eyes. It took everything in his power not to cry. 

Draco squeezed his hand tightly and repeated the words back. The entire time, the two were unable to look elsewhere but at each other. They exchanged rings once more, and the rest of the ceremony passed in a blur.

“You may now seal your renewed bond with a kiss,” Kingsley announced, looking at the two in front of him with a smile.

Draco eagerly tackled Harry and kissed him firmly. Harry kissed him back, the sound of their friends and family cheering and clapping for them.

* * *

Afterwards, as the guests sipped tea and had small sandwiches in another area of Mrs Malfoy’s garden, Harry managed to corner Draco alone. He melted into his husband’s embrace and kissed him lightly. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Draco grinned. “How could I deny you during your midlife crisis?” He teased.

Harry looked affronted. “I am not having a midlife crisis.” He cleared his throat nervously. 

“Harry, you definitely are,” Draco insisted. “You know that I love you.”

“I know,” Harry said, flushing. “Okay, maybe I’m having a crisis.” Though he was loathe to admit it, he knew that Draco was right.

“It doesn’t make me love you any less.” Draco kissed him firmly. “Now come on, _husband_ , I spy some cakes over there with our names on it.”

Harry laughed, knowing that Draco could never resist sweets. Taking Draco's hand, he brought it to his lips and tenderly pressed a kiss to the back of it. “For the rest of our lives,” Harry murmured.

“For the rest of eternity,” Draco promised.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of an anonymous fest and the creator will be revealed no later than March 30. Please comment here or at [our community on Dreamwidth.](https://hp-goldenage.dreamwidth.org/61332.html) Thanks! ♥


End file.
